Life
by Midori-chan94
Summary: They knew the risks, the pain and the death that came with it, yet they still tried to change this thing we call life. Rated T-M for violence and language.


**A/N: Hello, it's Midori-chan94. This is a new story i've been working on since...about two weeks ago, yeah, and i only got time to finish this chapter in those two weeks, but don't worry, i'll have the second chapter by...new years? somewhere around there, k. and to all those that read my previous, deleted stories, i'm sorry! i was re-reading it, then thought to myself, 'What was i thinking?' so yea, hope you like this story just as much though...and i'll try to make the chapters longer, couldn't add anything else to this though, so...yea. Enjoy, hopefully...  
**

**Disclaimer: If i owned NARUTO, would i be writing a fanfiction about it? No, thus, i do not own NARUTO.  
**

**Life**

**Chapter 1: Mission**

**T**he door creaked open, and a figure seemed to slide through the gap made, and ran on into the darkness, running from its pursuers. The door then burst open, and four other figures entered, the leader seemed to look around, observing their surroundings before signaling, with a flick of the wrist, to split up, and that is exactly what they did.

The shortest figure ran into one of the rooms, flinging the door open with such force that it almost broke off its hinges. With a gun in one hand, the figure used the other to move around the furniture, deep brown eyes blazing with blood lust.

The next figure, the leader, searched the room they had just entered, in pursuit of their "prey", one hand gripping their gun with unusual excitement. '_Heh, it's like a game of hide-and-seek, but everyone knows, we always win…_' they thought, coal black eyes flickered red.

Another figure entered another room, breaking down the door with brute strength that they all seemed to possess. "Come out, come out where ever you are, hmm?" a deep voice, that of a male, called out, almost _playfully_. A deep sky blue eye flickered with entertainment.

The last figure entered the last room, an old room seeing as the door was practically already off its hinges when they knocked it open. "Heh, let's see what we have behind door number three, eh?" a different, more sadistic male voice asked, chuckling as his companions showed up behind him. Violet-Pink eyes honed in on a black shadow, against the wall, as his hand found the light switch and turned it on.

The shortest figure had striking red hair, with deep brown eyes. His expression was one of boredom, though he eyes held a blood lust in them. The leader, whose eyes flickered to red once more when he saw the "prey" hiding in the corner of the old room, looking at them with satisfying fear, had raven hair, tied into a low ponytail. The deep sky blue eyed one had blonde hair, a mix between sun-kissed blonde and dirty blonde—though it seemed to be closer to sun-kissed blonde, with half of it tied into a high ponytail. His bangs were covering his left eye, which seemed to have something over it, or implanted there instead. The last one, with the unusual violet-pink eyes had slicked back silver-white hair and a sadistic grin on his face as he clutched the gun in his hand, pointing it towards the cowering "prey". They all had the same jacket/coat on, a black one with red clouds on them.

"P-p-please…I won't tell anyone where your hideout is, I didn't even mean to go in there! P-p-please don't kill me! I'll tell you anything you want to know, anything!" the poor, fear-stricken teen begged. He seemed to be around his late teens, maybe seventeen, or eighteen. The leader walked up to him, his eyes slowly changing from their usual coal black to the dangerous red.

"S-sh-sharingan" the "prey" stuttered, eyes wide in fear and awe as he saw the eyes of the leader of the group.

"Tch, you know too much if you know what the Sharingan looks like" the redhead stated, leaning against the wall as his more 'excited' companions closed in on the man.

"N-no, I only know this because someone told me that they saw it!" he quickly blurted out once he saw the silver-white haired male grin even more sadistically. They stopped, and looked at the man…curiously? No, dangerously.

"Who told you?" those three simple words that came from the leader's mouth, made the teen freeze, which made the leader frown. "Hidan," the silver-white haired sadist looked at the leader expectantly, "you know what to do to get he information out of him."

The order alone was enough to get the teen to start talking.

"I-it was a friend! He says that he saw the Sharingan himself, and he lived to tell the tale because the U-U-Uchiha's w-were all w-we-weaklings…" he trailed off, looking at the leader.

"Ah, weak are we?" he asked, a harsh tone in his calm, yet dangerous voice, "and who is this 'friend' of yours, eh?" the teen looked up, caught between his life and his friend's life. Then he thought back to how he was in this situation in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

_He was walking with his friends, joining in the conversations once in a while. _

"_Oi, Misaki!" he turned at the sound of his name. "Nani, Hiro?" he asked his friend. Hiro held a big, mischievous smile on his face, and he put an arm around Misaki in a brotherly way. _

"_Guess what! Just last week, I saw the infamous Sharingan" he boasted, holding his head up high when the group stopped walking and turned towards him. _

"_No way"_

"_You're lying"_

"_Get out of here, man"_

"_Seriously, man, if you wanna impress the ladies, you're gonna have to come up with something better than that"_

"_Fine," Hiro huffed childishly, "but just so you know, the Sharingan is everything the rumors say; it's red like blood with black tomoes, but the more advanced ones mix the red and black. Only the Uchiha's have it, though I say it's a waste to give it to those weaklings…"_

"_Dude, you better stop trash talking the Uchiha's man, they could kick your sorry ass to Suna and back" _

"_Yeah man and we're not going to be here when that happens"_

"_Hiro, you shouldn't sound so confident, the Uchiha's are not one to mess with"_

"_Yeah, seriously"_

"_You guys are serious bastards, you know that?" Hiro asked sarcastically, though he glared at his group of friends. _

"_Yeah, at least we know who to not mess with now, right guys?"_

"_Heh, yeah, hey it's the mighty Hiro, bow down before the man who single handedly beat the Sharingan!" _

"_All hail the mighty Hiro!"_

"_Hahahaha guys, you're so funny" Hiro sarcastically retorted. "But I swear on my grave that I saw the Sharingan and in full blast too! It was freaky man, freaky! I doubt that anyone else wouldn't be able to face it head on and live to tell the tale."_

"_Getting cocky are we?" laughter filled the group, as they walked away from the school grounds. _

"_Yeah, I bet Misaki wouldn't be able to last!" Hiro said, pointing at his dear friend. Misaki looked appalled, and unsure as to whether or not he should take Hiro seriously. _

"_Hah, are you afraid Misaki?" Hiro taunted, using a baby voice. The other friends 'oh-ed', waiting to see Misaki's response to the burn. _

_Misaki had glared hard at Hiro, "Just because you're and idiot doesn't mean I have to be one." This time it was Hiro who glared hard at Misaki. _

"_Fine, I dare you to go into the rumored warehouse for ten minutes, and you have to be walking the whole time. You don't have to take this dare though, if you're scared" Hiro used the mocking baby voice at the end. _

"_Fine, but if I don't come back, it's all on you" Misaki threatened, and Hiro just smirked as if he won a battle. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Hiro…Usashi, Hiro" Misaki finally answered, remembering the threat he made to Hiro, but hey, after all it was his fault that he was going to die, so why not get even.

"Hah, that little bastard" Hidan mocked, "he begged for his life to be saved from Itachi there, he even said he'd become his subordinate if he lived" a humored smirk came to his lips.

"Hiro, that man has a death warrant. By mocking Itachi, he mocked all of us, and I will not be taken as a weakling. I have no more patience for this, either we kill him or bring him to leader-sama, and I think killing him would be more _kind_" the redhead spat out the word as if it were venom.

"Sasori-no-Danna is right, for once. Leader-sama would be worse, and plus, we need to get to hunting that Hiro guy down, he knows too much" the blonde agreed, his visible eyes narrowing slightly at Misaki, who whimpered and moved closer against the wall.

"Deidara," the blonde looked at Itachi, "Call Kakuzu and Kisame, tell them we need them to help us get rid of some trash…" a cruel smirk made its way to his face as Deidara nodded, and Misaki began to tremble with tremendous fear.

"Got it, un" Deidara swiftly walked out, pulling what looked like a cell phone from one of the hidden pockets in his jacket.

"So, what we going to do with that piece of shit?" Hidan asked, not caring to try and frighten the practically dead teen. Misaki looked up, fear evident in his eyes as he decided between dying cowardly or dying with a fight.

He took a deep breath and looked at the one closest to him, Hidan, he remembered. He slowly let the breath out and then punched Hidan on the side of his face as hard and fast as he could, catching the silver-white haired man off guard before running as fast as he could.

"Holy fuck" Hidan yelled, as he moved his jaw, a deadly aura emitting from around him.

Sasori and Itachi smirked as Hidan glared at them, "What the fuck are you looking at, that piece of shit is running again, and if I find him first, I'm going to sacrifice him" he threatened menacingly, walking towards the door with his gun ready to fire.

Misaki ran as fast as he could, not looking for a new place to hide, but for an exit. He thought about jumping out the window, but he realized, with great fear, that they were on the third floor of the abandoned warehouse.

Hearing footsteps down the hallway, he took an immediate left, not even thinking about where he was going, just to get away from the sight of those…_cold-blooded murderers_.

He shivered at the thought of what they would do to him, especially what Hidan would do to him for punching him in the face.

Misaki looked at his hand, it was turning red from the impact, either he hit Hidan really hard, harder than he thought, or Hidan had a really hard head, or maybe even both.

"Where did that little fucker go?" he heard Hidan ask, right at the corner, so he pressed himself against the wall even more, moving slowly, as to not make any noise, towards the other end of the black hallway.

Pretty soon, he heard footsteps running forward, and when they became fainter he let out a small breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"You know you should look where you're going, right" a voice suddenly said behind him. Startled, Misaki jumped out into the open and saw two people, one was an odd blue with shark-like features, and the other had a mask covering all of his face, with eerie glowing green eyes.

"Oi, Kisame, Kakuzu, what took you so long, un?" Deidara's voice said from behind Misaki, and once again he turned around startled.

"You both know well that I hate to wait" Sasori simply stated next to Deidara. Itachi stood next to him, silently, looking at Misaki with his Sharingan.

"Let's go. Kisame, Kakuzu, you come too" Itachi suddenly ordered, walking past Misaki, towards that way that the two newcomers had come. Kakuzu looked at all of them through narrowed, glowing green eyes.

"So, we came here for nothing, when I could've been robbing a bank" he asked almost threateningly.

"No, we have a new target for you, and I'm sure once you're done, you can get some money somewhere" Itachi calmly replied back.

"So, what about this guy?" Kisame asked, his black eyes glancing towards the frightened-to-death Misaki.

"Leave him to Hidan" Sasori replied with a smirk.

"Nani?" Kisame, Kakuzu and Deidara asked. Itachi smirked this time also, though it was more of a sadistic, murderous smirk rather than an entertained smirk.

"He punched Hidan when he wasn't looking" was the simple answer. After about a minute to process what Sasori said, Deidara and Kisame burst out laughing, while Kakuzu held the same sadistic, yet entertained smirk as Sasori.

"Serves that bastard right" Kakuzu said. Suddenly, you could hear something scratching against the walls; they looked down the hall, opposite side of from the exit, and saw Hidan jogging down with a knife in one hand, going against the wall, and a gun in the other.

"Poor bastard, gonna be killed in the most painful way" Kisame chuckled afterwards, as though Misaki was not there. Misaki's eyes widened as soon as he heard Kisame, and he knew he either had to give in and die, or go against all six of them at the same time.

Closing his eyes he watched as five of them slowly walked away, and one of them walked towards him, no longer jogging. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the killer moving towards him, at a painfully slow, yet quick pace before shutting his eyes completely.

When he opened them again Hidan was right next to him, a murderous look in his eyes, as the amulet of his necklace glistened in the dim light of the hallway.

Misaki quickly thought of a plan, as Hidan began to say something, something he did not know, but something that made shivers run down his spine in fear. The name he said though is what made fear take over, _"Jashin-sama"_.

Misaki shook it off though, and took a deep breath as he though over his plan, keeping a weary eye on Hidan, who was now holding his amulet as if he was saying a prayer with it.

'_Damn…I know now that he's fast, and this time…he's serious' _Misaki thought as Hidan began to finish his prayer to the sadistic and frightened god, Jashin-sama. "Now, I don't want to hear any screaming, otherwise, I might just start with your throat" Hidan threatened, noticing the way that Misaki looked at him with fear.

"Heh, I'll give you points for not running, but even if you do it's futile," he stated as he pressed the knife against Misaki's arm, drawing a little blood, and making Misaki wince in pain.

"Don't worry though…" he trailed off, his eyes becoming sadistic, murderous and worst of all…full of bloodlust.

"I like to make my sacrifices as painful as possible." And with that said, Hidan began his sacrificing.

* * *

"_Shit_" a feminine voice cursed, trying to injure the 'target' in front of her, while dodging bullets that flew her way, one dangerously close to her unprotected shoulder.

Through the corner of her eye, she saw her partner, a spunky, tough dirty-blonde with teal-cobalt blue eyes, standing behind a pillar, not too far from herself. The brunette lunged towards her partner, hoping not to get hit, and as she rolled behind the safety of the pillar, she sighed with relief, for she was unscathed.

"Baka, be more careful, it's dangerous out her you know" a voice scolded her through the radio connected to her ear piece. "Yeah, yeah Sakura, at least I'm not harmed right?" the brunette cheekily replied. She heard a low growl through the radio and knew that Sakura was scowling right now.

"These bastards are so in for it, I'm tired of playing games, aren't you Tenten?" the dirty-blonde asked, her teal-cobalt blue eyes dancing with amusement nonetheless. "Yeah, time to show my one hundred percent accuracy baby!" her chocolate brown eyes glowed with excitement.

"_You guys_ this is not a joke! Stop them before they can call for back-up, but don't kill them!" Sakura yelled at them both, and they heard the _glare_ in her _voice_. With a silent nod towards each other they jumped out into the open, Tenten's partner going forward, dodging the bullet fired at her, as Tenten shot at them, each one hitting their target perfectly, but the bullets only grazed.

"Hah, should be expected by our weapon's mistress, eh?" the dirty-blonde laughed, as she too shot back, most of them hitting their intended target, the bullets just grazing the flesh.

"Of course Temari, what do you expect, for me to miss?" she replied pretending to be offended. Her eyes suddenly became calculating, "Hinata, now!" she suddenly shouted, shooting once more. A new, beautiful, sleek silver Porsche Carrera GT suddenly came speeding down the street, a female with blue-black hair driving and another female with platinum-blonde hair in the passenger's seat.

"Ino, you and Hinata know what to do from there?" Sakura's voice came from the radio of the _car_. "Duh, Saku-chan, we got all this planned out, 'member?" the platinum-blonde replied playfully, her sky-blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

The car swerved in a full circle one before coming to a complete and utter stop. "I wouldn't try if I were you" Tenten grinned, along with Temari as they rendered the cops useless, Temari throwing the guns and ammo the cops had into the trunk of their silver Porsche. The cops had been trying to get to their cruisers, in order to request back-up, but no, these two females were just too good.

Ino and Hinata entered the bank, guns out in the open, as Ino yelled, "Everyone, on the floor!" before shooting once at a window, making it shatter into pieces as the citizens screamed in terror, once more from the back of the bank seeing as they were frightened when Temari and Tenten were having their 'battle' with the police.

Hinata calmly walked over to the banker, twirling the gun in one hand, and placing the other on the back of her head, "Oi, where is your boss? Get him down here _now_" the last was said with such menace that Ino had to do a double-take to see if it was actually Hinata speaking.

The poor banker nodded, calling the manager down for an emergency, Hinata smiled sweetly as she disappeared amongst the crowd of terrified people, pulling her dark blue hood up over her blue-black hair.

As soon as the manager came down, his old, dark eyes noticed Ino, standing there, with a sorry smile on her face, her right, and only, bang covering half of her right eye, with the rest of her hair in a ponytail. His eyes then widened, when he felt a pistol being pressed against the back of his head, making him freeze in place.

A female with emerald green eyes came walking slowly, almost sorrowfully down the stairs, her rosy pink hair standing out against the white walls of the room. "Gomen ne Tazuna-san, it seems as if your security needs much more work…I was able to get into the safe, and I have the money to prove it" she took out a wad of cash, bound professionally by the bank's workers.

"Don't worry, my gun wasn't full, neither was Hinata's and Ino's only had one bullet in it, which she used to break your window…sorry about that, we'll pay for it" she added as an afterthought, pulling the trigger on the gun just to show it was actually empty. Tazuna sighed, maybe in relief or in tiredness, or maybe another emotion…thrilled? No, anxiety.

"Ah, thank you ladies, for helping me test out the new system anyways" he sounded tired, almost ill. "No problem Tazuna-san, gomen ne, but for the customers and the police, we had to make this look real, gomen ne minna-san" Hinata bowed towards them, apologizing.

"Yeah, sorry we had to scare you guys like that, it was a test to see how well the bank's new security system will work, for all your safety and for the safety of your money" Temari apologized as she and Tenten walked in, the police following behind them with only grazes on their body.

"Very nice, you ladies should consider joining the squad, you'd sure as hell make a big impact, and a good one at that" one of the officers stated, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The ladies laughed, a melodic sound coming from every one of them, "Thanks, but no thanks. We're fine as it is" Sakura, the rosette, had politely denied for the five of them.

"HITTS let's go" Temari ordered, and all five walked gracefully out of the building, apologizing once last time to everyone before going, handing the cops back their weapons of defense. Hinata and Ino, once again, got into the lovely silver Porsche, as Sakura and Temari got into a hidden, but lovely black Mercedes-Benz SLR and Tenten went, alone in a gorgeous black Chevrolet Corvette z06.

"That went well, don't ya think" Ino asked cheerfully over the radio, which was still connected and everyone had it on. "Yeah, pretty good I guess" Tenten's static-y voice came through. "Yesh" Sakura joyfully answered. "Sure it went well, but what about next time, when someone tries to rob it again, we have to find a way to not get past, we have to help Tazuna-san, did you see him today, he's old and this stress is bad for him, ne Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, worry evident in her voice. "Hina-chan, you're too nice, but you are right…" Temari trailed off when she noticed flashing red and blue lights from the corner of her eye. "Shall we check it out girls?" Tenten pulled into the parking lot, followed by the other two cars.

As soon as they got out of their car, they saw the ambulance, and went up to the driver, "Excuse me, but what happened here?" Sakura politely asked, Hinata looking even more worried as the time past, and the driver still didn't say anything. Temari, Tenten and Ino then moved to ask a police officer, eyes wandering around the scene.

"Well…" the driver finally spoke, "a high school boy was murdered here, we got the call just about two hours ago, and we can't find anything of it, though that boy was pretty gruesome looking. You girls shouldn't go there," Hinata politely and quietly cut him off, "Sir, we are HITTS, an ANBU ranking squad—"

"FUCK" they heard Tenten swear and rushed over before the driver could say anything else, but as they went, Temari and Ino stopped them from moving any further, both looking sickly pale. "It's that bad?" Sakura asked, sadly, and Ino nodded hugging Sakura close, crying on her shoulder, making Sakura tear up a little too. "What…" they froze, they saw the body anyway, and it made them want to throw up, so Hinata and Sakura ended up crying too, Hinata hugging Temari like a younger child would to a mother, while Temari hugged back, tears brimming her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"It was the work of a blade, a gun and a _lot_ of pressure" Tenten's shaky voice said from behind them, blinking away the tears in her eyes yet her hands wouldn't stop shaking, so she clenched them into a fist. The four turned and they all grouped hugged, "Maybe we should have never come, it would've been better, ne?" Sakura softly said, smiling sadly towards the darkening night sky as they walked over to their cars.

"Yeah, but if we didn't do a lot of things we did, it would've been better too, but then we would've never known each other, or even met at all…" Hinata countered, opening the door to her Porsche, with Sakura on the passenger's side this time, and Ino rode with Tenten in the Corvette, while Temari rode alone in the Mercedes.

Without another word, they drove off, speeding towards the Hokage Tower, the feeling of dread upon them all. "Temari…" Tenten was the first to break the silence, "are we reporting it, or taking it?" the question seemed to linger in the air, and they all felt their heart stop for a second. "We're going to report it, Tenten, we…we're not ready for something like that yet…" Temari stated, her voice firm. "Fine, but who else is going to take it?" Temari tried to say something, but then became silent, and no one could answer the question brought up by their very own weapons mistress.

"I say we take it, I mean, I can't let anyone else take it, the only ones able to would be our sensei's…and…and if they knew we turned this down, they'd be disappointed. I can't disappoint Sensei…never Sensei" Hinata suddenly said, her voice faltering for a few seconds. "I agree with Hinata, I mean, we're HITTS, we're able to do anything, as long as we stick to it and are together…that's why we're a team, right?" Sakura backed up the navy haired beauty. "Yeah, we're HITTS, the best team ANBU has ever seen!" Ino cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "What do you say, ne, Temari-taichou?" Tenten asked, you could hear the smile in her voice. "You want to know what I say, you really want to?" Temari asked, and Ino and Sakura replied with an enthusiastic "YES!"

"I say HELL YEAH, this is ours, and that's final" you could hear the cheering made from the other girls, and Temari laughed, despite the problem facing them ahead.

"We're going to be the best Konoha's ANBU has ever seen!"

"Hai, we will never disappoint anyone."

"Hell yeah, 'cause we're a team."

"Our bonds can never be broken."

"And this is _our_ mission!"

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it. **

**Review, flames are welcome. **

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**~Midori-chan94  
**


End file.
